jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan III (Survivor)
| tribes = | place = 7/18 | alliances = | challenges = 3 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 22 }} Ryan is a castaway from . Profile Name: Ryan Tribe Designation: ORG Wins: To this point, I have only won one ORG. But I have only played three. The ORG I am representing is Ryan's RORG series, with my win coming in Survivor: South Africa. How was your experience? To preface a little, I had previously played in Ryan's RORG Survivor: Vietnam. In that season, I was on a tribe that got decimated down to two members and was sent to the merge with a major disadvantage in numbers. My ally and I were able to work our way to the final six, where he was voted out. I came in fourth. I was asked back to be a captain in the season I won, South Africa. The other captain was my ally. In the premerge of the season, I found 2 very strong allies, but the story was much of the same. My tribe was decimated and I went into the merge with only those two. My ride-or-die was still there from the other tribe. He decided it would be best for his game to flip and work with us, as he just barely made it to the merge at all. From there, I ran the game and went to the merge with the other captain, knowing I would get the win due to his flipping on the majority of the jury. Strategy Coming into SURVIVOR: I haven't played with any of this cast. My strategy starting out is to be cool, calm and collected. And active. Just need to be around. I just finished Survivor: Disney World Heroes vs Villains (RORG All-Stars) where I came in 7th and had a huge presence both pre-merge and post-merge. I think I need to not actively take the lead so much in this season. Do you think a David will be able to beat a Goliath? I think if a David makes the end, they win. Everybody loves an underdog. Thats why not a single David will be there at the end if I have any say. Most threatening David? Like I said I don't know this cast too well at all. I think they're all threats due to their tribe designation as Davids. Biggest Strengths and Weaknesses: My biggest strength is inspiring trust in my allies. I am well known for my gameplay in that I don't often flip and I'm very straight up. But who's to say that can't change? My biggest weakness in the context of this game is that I feel like, coming off of Disney World, I can be too domineering in the strategy department, so I really wanna try to lay low at the beginning. Why You Think You'll "Survive" SURVIVOR: I have never not made the merge. I have worked to overcome numbers disadvantages in nearly every season I played in at the merge. I am a well-liked rational player and I think when I make the FTC, people will see that and reward that. I'm ready to show why I am a true Goliath. Survivor Ryan began on Goliath tribe. While quiet in the beginning, he got loud in the merge. Teaming up with Jack and Z to flip on Goliath, Ryan was feeling secure. He managed to get Chad, one of the Davids out first, then blindside Joseph. He assisted in the blindside of Troy, someone who was playing a similar game to him. Soon after, he was caught off guard when the others teamed up against him and Z, what had now become an obvious duo, to vote out Jack. After taking out Alex, Ryan felt it was finally time to actually go for Dexter. In order to save his own skin, Z figured it would be best to join the Davids and blindside Ryan, despite their alliance. This is what lead to Ryan's elimination at the final 7. Voting History Trivia References